The Star Prince
by Blueavatar7
Summary: The story of a young pony prince who has some secrets that others won't believe. Even though his story begins rough his new friends will help him along the way. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

The Star Prince

This is a fanfic in the same setting as the video: [MLP Motion Comic] The Real Story

I could feel myself turning in the void. The same feeling I had felt for such a long time. I had no idea how long I had been floating in this place. It was so dark but that didn't bother me, no what bothered me was the silence and the loneliness. I sat up, or what I guess passes for sitting up in here. I opened my eyes to of course only see the blackness of space. But there out in that blackness were the lights of my own creation. How I longed to go and visit my stars. But I had been forced to abandon them long ago. Now the Maisma was taking over my domain. One by one my beautiful stars were blinking out of existence. Quicker than I could count each one was being corrupted by the Maisma. I sigh and take a deep breath. I began thinking to myself but soon I started talking aloud.

"When will the time come? If the constellations don't align soon I fear that they too will cease to shine brightly. If that happens my hopes of returning home are gone."

My guess was that I had been floating here for a few weeks, maybe shorter or longer though. But there was still nothing to do but wait, and do what I always do when I'm bored.

"Okay so what I know is that I'm stuck in this void. I'm not sure where it is though. Also I know that I'm trapped here by that Maisma thing. Although I don't know what the Maisma is. Lastly I know that I'm from Equestria and that I can only get back when the constellations align in the pattern that only happens very rarely."

My head was spinning again so I took a deep breath. Then all of the sudden I looked down. I saw something I had never seen before. Small flashes of light, they were so bright and colorful. They reminded me of the stars and I was instantly drawn to them. The lights drew my attention for such a long time. When suddenly a light unlike any other appeared, a brilliantly colored wave that spread out farther and farther until it dissipated. But in the light I saw what I had been missing. A planet, and entire world that had been lost from my sight. I knew with all my heart that I belonged there. But how was I to get there? I looked towards the stars and knew that only I could get myself there. I tried to stand up but something was holding me down. It was so heavy I couldn't even get up on one hoof. I finally gave up and lay back down. There was obviously no way I was going to beat this force. Suddenly a memory shot into my head. It was a short memory, just three ponies playing in the streets of some city. I have no idea which city, or who those other two ponies were. But I did know that the pony in the middle of the three was me, and that I needed to get back to the other two ponies.

I lifted my hoof and tried to stand up once again. I used all my strength to push myself onto all four hooves but somehow I managed it. My legs were shaking when I was fully upright. I planted my feet against what felt like solid ground.

"No time to worry about that now, I have to focus on my task."

I put everything out of my mind except the task ahead and the memory I had just seen. I could feel the energy returning to my body; it felt like someone had injected electricity into my body. I raised my head and focused, my horn started to glow with an intense white light. Finally after what felt like hours a white beam shot from my horn. T traveled from one star to another in the first constellation.

"Ursa, well that's not a bad start."

The light continued to connect the stars in the Ursa constellation then it continued to other constellations.

"Ursa, Pisces, Taurus, Aquarius, Leo..."

Soon all of the constellations were bright beacons in the darkness that I had been used to for so long. The next part was the hardest but I knew what I had to do. I turned my head as fat as I could, the constellations shifted into a straight line. Suddenly a flash of light blocked my vision. I couldn't see anything, then all of the sudden I could see everything so clearly. It was as if someone had taken a blindfold off my eyes. Then I looked down and saw that there was also nothing between me and the planet I had seen. That's when I started falling. I quickly spread my wings and turned around. In the spot where I had been moments before was a giant black orb. I don't know why but I had the feeling that I needed to get out of there. I was right, the monster let out a horrible screech that hurt my ears. But it felt like a sound I had heard a thousand times before. No time to think about that though, I have to get out of here. I turned back around and flew as fast as I could towards the surface of the planet. It became larger before my eyes until it was a beautiful orb that consumed all of my vision. I could sense the monster was behind me, it continued to screech every once and a while. It was almost able to catch me but I was faster. I was coming even closer to the surface; I was either going to land or hit the ground. But what I was coming towards wasn't the ground that I thought I would land on. It was a large city hanging from the side of a mountain. It was a truly wondrous sight.

"So this is where that light came from. Well let's see what we can find." I turned my head "And let's see if you can follow me!"

The monster roared at my challenge and pushed itself to move faster. I began an even faster descent and began to speed through the towers of the city. I concentrated on flying but along my way through the towers I saw other ponies. Ponies of all different colors and sizes. They seemed happy before I passed, definitely because of the monster. But what where they happy about? Was it something to do with the light I saw earlier? Well only one way to find out, up ahead I saw a large space to land. Sadly it was filled with ponies.


	2. Chapter 2

I yelled at the top of my lungs "Coming through!"

The crowd looked up including to larger ponies and within seconds the area was clear. I pushed forward and landed on all four of my hooves, the monster had no such luck. It fell flat and smashed what I took was its face against the floor. It came back up with cobblestone as teeth. I laughed out loud along with some other ponies, then the monster roared and all was silent.

I braced my self and looked straight up at the monster. It was larger than I had first thought. It was as tall as a three story building, and about as wide. I knew had to stand my ground so I stayed in its path.

"Hey look down here when I'm talking to you!"

The monster looked at me with pure white eyes.

"You have some things that I want back!" I yelled.

The monster seemed shocked that I dared to speak to it. Then it began to shrink, it shrank until it was my size then reshaped itself into me. It looked into my eyes and spoke.

"I have kept you locked away for even longer than I kept Luna, and yet you somehow escape. This is beyond unacceptable; I took such careful care I suppose I'll just do better next time."

The monsters voice was coarse and bleak. Dripping with disdain and hatred for my kind.

Suddenly a large pony behind me spoke.

"There won't be a next time Maisma, you've had enough time holding him captive. In fact I think you've had enough time holding anyone captive."

The pony called the monster Maisma that must mean that it was the thing that held me prisoner for such a long time. I looked at the pony behind me, she was amazing. Her mane was flowing with different colors that made her crystal white pelt even more amazing. She had a long horn and wings like mine, but something about the mark on her flank was making my head hurt by trying to remember.

The Maisma laughed in harsh tone that sounded like claws against a chalkboard.

"You think you can beat me?" the Maisma questioned "I have endured all that you could throw at me Princess Celestia. Your kingdom and your little subject are mine!"

Another pony stepped forward, this one an exact opposite of Princess Celestia. Her pelt was a dark blue and it matched her mane which was two colors, a dark blue and black. She also had a horn and wings; her mark was also so confusing.

"You have ruined too many lives Maisma it is truly time for you to go."

Now I was truly confused, who were all these ponies? Why are they all here? Why can I not remember any of this?

"Princess Luna" the Maisma said "you were lucky to have escaped my grasp. Without your Elements of Harmony there is no way you can best me. This boy will remain under my control for all eternity."

I decided that I had had enough of not knowing.

"Enough!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs. All heads turned towards me, even the Maisma stopped in his tracks.

"Look, I've been locked away for a long time. In fact I can't even tell how long, but in that time I've had a long time to think. Thinking about what I would do if I ever left that place. Now I know what I want, I want my memory back and obviously the only one who has it is you."

I pointed my hoof at the Maisma. The two mares had looks of shock on their faces. The younger looking one with the blue mane walked towards me. She put her hoof on the top of my head. Her touch made me think of that memory again, I suddenly saw the resemblance between the two Princesses and the young fillies with me in my memory. She looked into my eyes and spoke to me.

"You truly don't remember anything?" Not a single thing?"

I looked down at the ground "No, nothing at all."

Luna stepped back and walked back to Celestia, my head was spinning. I just couldn't figure out where I knew these to Princesses from.

No time to think about that I guess because as soon as Princess Luna was out of the way the Maisma raised a hoof and shot some kind of black ooze at me. I jumped out of the way, but the ooze hit my hoof and planted me on the ground.

"Oh no little pony you're not getting away from me, your power is far to great to let you go. If you had enough power from your weak constellations to break free then I must have that power."

I was really scared nothing like this had ever crossed my mind. I pulled at the ooze but my hoof wouldn't come free. I realized that no one was moving but me. The Maisma looked at me with curiosity.

"You honestly believe you can break free of that? Quite sad really, I would have thought you would know when to give up. These two won't help you in fact no one in this crowd will help you, you're all alone."

Princess Celestia suddenly shouted towards me "No its not that we don't want to help you it's that we can't help you! This is a fight that not even we can get involved in. You two have been away for so long that you have to much power stored up. You need to release it but if we get in the way when you do let that power go things could go terribly."

I was literally shaking now, I was all alone against a monster with enormous reserves of power and this Princess expects me to believe that I somehow have any power. Even I know I probably used it all up when pulling the constellations together.

"Well" I began "I at least need to try."


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing I remember it was that the constellations had magic in them. This magic could be used for different purposes if you could harness that power. If I could do so when I was so weak was another story.

I slowed down my breath to a near standstill; I could feel the energy of the others near me. They were all so strong, each with their own strength. Magic, strength, intelligence, kindness, love, bravery. So many different forces all intermingling with each other, never had I felt something this amazing. Something stood out to me though, something all ponies had at this exact moment. They all had faith in me they truly and unwaveringly believed that I could bring the Maisma down. I opened my eyes and saw the Maisma getting ready to leap at me. I braced my self for an impact but I suddenly got a better idea. I tugged as hard as I could remembering that all the ponies were counting on me. I pulled free of the ooze and did something that was so crazy no one in the right my will ever try it again. I began to charge straight at the Maisma, all of my strength was going to go into this but I knew that I would need more. I saw the glow of my horn as I cast my magic.

"Ursa's strength!" I yelled as I charged directly at my foe. I saw a bright blue glow appear above my head, the sign that my spell had worked. The blue light was a smaller version of the constellation. I felt the strength shoot through my veins as I ran. The Maisma was shocked, not only had I managed to break free of his trap but now instead of trying to fly or run I was charging right at him. He was still stunned when I bashed into him. He flew at least thirty feet right into the wall of a tower.

"Yeah! Awesome! Amazing! So cool! There's no way he can lose! Where did he get that amazing strength?"

I looked behind me to see ponies cheering for me. To be honest I was ready to cheer for me as well, I had no idea that I had that much energy at all. I guess the Princess was right I do have a lot of energy stored up. But that also meant to other things. First, it was true that no pony else could help me in this fight. Second, it meant that the Maisma had at least ten times more energy based on the fact that he controlled every other star in the sky except for the constellations. The Maisma had begun to get up while shaking dust and plaster off itself. I charged at it again this time flinging it up into the air.

"You know" I said "this wouldn't be so easy if you weren't my size."

I probably said that to soon as the Maisma suddenly changed back into a large blob with pure white eyes. Before I could even blink it fell right on top of me. It felt like I was inside of a bottle of jam. I could just see outside of the Maisma, the two Princesses looked scared beyond all reason. There was no way I was going to go down like this.

"Think, think, think what can get me out of here? Pisces…no…Ursa…no…Aquarius…no…wait I've got it."

I pushed my self against the side of the Maisma and shouted as hard as I could. "Leo's flame!"

I felt myself begin to heat up. It wasn't a terrible heat in fact it was just right. All of the sudden I couldn't see anything except a wall of orange and red. I had burst into flame and melted right through the blob that was the Maisma.

It screamed in pain but the sound was diminished by how loudly the ponies were cheering.

I ended the spell and looked back at the Maisma who was now trying to fix its wound. I laughed "How you like them apples?"


	4. Chapter 4

However the Maisma had already started recover. It raised itself up and launched a bolt of pure magic energy at me. I was hit square in the chest and tumbled back landing on my face. But the assault was far from over. It seems that the Maisma was smarter than I initially thought. I saw now that he was somehow creating smoke with magic. Now I was really scared, I was in the middle of a cloud of smoke with a thing that wanted to eat me and I couldn't see him, but no doubt he could see me. I knew that I was right as within a second I felt the first blow. Then cam another and another and even more after, I couldn't see the Maisma anywhere and there was no way I could focus enough to try magic. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and spread my wings as fast as I could and started to fly to the top of the smoke cloud. I was almost to the top when I was grabbed and thrown to the side. Good thing was that I was out of the cloud; bad thing was I slammed into a tree in the middle of the clearing.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, come on man that's just crazy."

I was struggling to get up now but I knew I had to. The Maisma was going to be on top of me any second. I spread my wings again ready to go but something happened I wasn't ready for. The Maisma had appeared again but he wasn't heading foe me, he was heading for the crowd. The two Princesses were ready to hold him back but just like me they probably knew they wouldn't be able to hold him back for more than maybe thirty seconds. I had to act fast if I didn't ponies could get hurt. Then it hit me, something I had completely forgotten. Not just a spell but a spell that combines with amazing flying skills to make the only technique that I knew that could take down the Maisma. I flew up in the air and traveled until I was sure that what I was about to do wouldn't hit anything but the Maisma. I turned back around and looked down. The Maisma was getting closer to the crowd. It was now or never, I flew back down as fast as I could. I knew I was moving super fast but it felt like I was moving at the speed of a snail. I saw a faint streak of light as my spell began. A giant star appeared in front of me, not as large as the Maisma but it was the perfect size. As soon as I flew into the connection of the star I froze. Energy was building up around me, to much energy by normal standards but this is what I need. The Maisma was in my sights.

"Hey ugly look up here for a second! I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The Maisma looked up as did everypony else, their faces were illuminated with the bright blue light of the star.

I looked straight at the Maisma and said "You've had enough fun now it's time for you to go."

I released all of the energy surrounding me in the star it shot me forward faster than I could have imagined it would. It had been so long since I had done something like this. The energy it took was enormous but because of all the energy I had stored I knew I could do it maybe just this once. A gigantic blue flash shot across the sky as I descended. It wasn't as amazing as the light I saw earlier but it was cool in its own right. I moved faster and faster until finally I slammed right into the Miasma. A flash of light and I was flying back up with the monster in my hooves. We traveled farther and farther up into the sky. Finally when we had reached a good height I stopped and let it go. We were just floating in space, no one but us.

It just laughed "You think that by taking me back up here you could stop me. You could've just thrown me out into space with that power and yet you stop. You're practically asking to be absorbed."

I just stared at the dark being in front of me. "You don't seem to understand, yes I could have thrown you into space but you still have those two things I want back. Maybe I did let you go but only because I know you can't hurt me up here."

"What are you talking about I could crush you." It sneered.

"Look again; you're trapped by the stars because as it turns out that they don't like you. You can't touch me but I can touch you. So like I said want my stars back and my memory"

"What if I don't give you what you want?"

I shook my head "Then I'll just leave you here powerless and alone this way you'll never bother anyone again. But if you give me what I ask I'll let you go to crawl back to wherever you came from."

All was silent for a while. The Maisma was silent for a long time just pondering his situation.

"Remember" I said "You can leave but if you come back I will have no mercy because you have already harmed this world enough.

This made the Maisma think even harder. Finally he spoke up "Very well you can take back your memory and your stars. Just let me go please."

"Fine I except, you will leave this place and stay away. My suggestion to you is to find a quiet place in the vastness of space and start anew."

The Maisma nodded, he then formed hands and deposited to orbs into my hooves.

"Here take them, the blue is your stars and the white is your memory. Don't worry I'm not tricking you nothing could be worse than staying here for all eternity."

I held on tightly to the orbs and let the constellations move back to their positions. The Miasma was free but he didn't attack. I hadn't expected it to be so truthful.

"Okay you've had your fun Maisma now it's time for you to leave."`

No other words were said the Maisma just flew away. Within a few minutes it was no longer visible.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked down at the two orbs in my hands, blue was stars white was memory.

"Well it's worth a shot I guess."

I crushed the white orb in my hoof; a kind of dust came out of it. The dust floated up and swirled around my head. It spun around faster and faster. Then as fast as it came it disappeared into thin air. Nothing happened initially but suddenly a terrible headache came over me. It hurt so much that I almost dropped the other orb. Then just like the dust it stopped, in that time a flow of memories had come back to me. I remembered almost everything that had happened to me. Nothing really came as a shock except for the fact that I had been locked away for exactly one thousand and ten years. From what I had heard that was ten years before Luna was taken.

"Over a thousand years…and I've missed them without realizing it."

I figured I had taken enough time in space. I began my descent back to Canterlot, as I now remembered it was called. It only took a minute to get back and everypony was still in the same place. I landed right in the center of the crown that parted as I descended. Celestia and Luna walked up to me as I stood there with the orb.

I looked at each of them "I may not understand everything but I do have my memory back. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Luna answered first "It's really been too long little brother. I may have been gone for a thousand years but before that…those ten years…not knowing where you were."

Celestia stopped her "Luna don't please not now. I believe it can wait until we have time."

"Yes, you're right Tia I'm sorry.

I looked around and noticed that everypony was dressed in very nice gowns and suits. I was frantic "Did I just…just…crash a wedding?"

Everypony looked at me and started laughing. A large pony in an amazing suit walked up to me.

"Your majesty please don't take it that way the main part of the wedding was already over."

"Who are you good sir?" I questioned.

The pony bowed towards me. "Shining Armor sir and my wife Princess Cadence this was our wedding."

A beautiful mare stepped forward who must have been Princess Cadence "Greetings your majesty."

Now I really didn't feel good, crashing the wedding of such a lovely couple. I had to find some way to make it up to them. I looked down at the orb in my hoof, all of the power of the stars in my hand. I looked at Shining Armor and back at the orb.

"Well I pretty weak right now so I can't do anything major like bake a giant cake or do much magic but I do have something that will probably look very spectacular."

I stood up on my back legs and raised my right hood. The orb started to glow even brighter then a straight line of blue light shot into the sky. It stretched farther and farther until it touched the stars, the light spread from star to star reigniting them after years of being in the darkness. Now their lights shone brighter than ever before, each one shining down on each of us standing in that courtyard and everypony across Equestria. They were all overjoyed at seeing such a sight but it was even more important for me as my power was completely returned to me. When it was finally over the party began to disperse each pony going their own way. All except for my sisters, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, and six ponies I had never met before.

My eyes were beginning to droop as Princess Cadence thanked me for such a spectacular night. The six ponies I had seen had left after speaking to Tia about something I could not hear. Then my sisters came over and we began to walk home. Along the way I ran into a few buildings and poles.

"Those weren't there when I was last here."

This brought laughs from all three of us, we soon reached the castle and we each took a seat in the bedroom. Things were silent for a bit before Tia started talking.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where have you been all this time Seren?"

"I've actually been closer than you can imagine. I was even closer to you than Luna. I was on the exact opposite side of the planet than the moon at all times, so every day I would pass by you without you even realizing it."

At this Tia was shocked she held her head in her hooves and cried.

"How could you have been so close and I didn't even notice. This is all my fault if I had been more thorough I'm sure I could have found you."

Luna put her hooves on Tia's back. "Come on sis it's not your fault, we all know how powerful the Maisma was there was no way you could have seen past his shroud. Besides sister without our little brother I would still be trapped remember. On the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in Nightmare Moons escape."

Tia wiped her eyes and regained her composure. "Yes you're right Luna, you're absolutely right. Well Seren you've certainly kept yourself busy but how could you have possibly helped Luna escape if you had no power?"

This confused me as well, I remember something from a few months ago like a tug of power as the stars worked some form of magic that I know now was just my body following orders. I explained this to my sisters but just like me we were still a little confused.

Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter now." Luna was quick to break the silence. "The only thing we should be thinking about now is that we're back together."

I nodded tonight was truly something special, we were all back together again.

"I think it's time for bed it's been a really long day for all three of us hasn't it. Plus I haven't slept in a real bed in forever."

My sisters looked at me and laughed. "Alright little one I guess it is time for bed." Luna said as she moved to her own bed.

I looked over at Tia and saw that she was settling in as well. I moved towards the window and turned my head.

"It's good to be home with both of you, I've missed you so much."

Without another word I unlatched the window and flew out and up to the tallest point in the entire castle. It was a small tower at the top of the entire structure. I landed near it and walked inside. The place was just like I remembered it. A bed on the back wall with a few closets and tables to hold clothes and other more important things like potions and spell books. But the most important part of the entire room was a single dominating figure. To any other pony it would just look like a smooth slab of metal but to me it was something more precious than my own life. It was called the star forge, a concentration device which focused my power into a strong enough force to create stars. After they were created I flew up into the sky and released them into their fitting spots. I moved my hoof along the soft top of the forge. It really was good to be back home after all this time. I walked over to my bed and lay down on top of it feeling myself fall into the warmth and softness that it had to offer. Within a few moments I was sound asleep dreaming of the new things that were to come now that I was home.


End file.
